


don't wake me up | wheesa

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyejin dreams of another life
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	don't wake me up | wheesa

While Hwasa slept, she dreamt of another life. 

She was a student, happy in t-shirts and sneakers, studying all day, drinking and partying at night. She remembered Namjoon in the dreams, as her high-school boyfriend, who hadn’t been comfortable with long-distance, or maybe hadn’t been comfortable with her going to college while he worked at the garage, and had married someone from back home.

She remembered a dumb party where she’d gotten wasted on punch that was half mint-chip ice-cream and cherry soda, half vodka, which was too sweet to be anything but tempting, and pitched down the staircase and broken her neck – or would have done, if she hadn't felt warm arms grab her from behind and jerk her back just as her life flashed before her eyes.

“Hey,” the girl had said sternly, “be careful.” And she had been gorgeous with mussed blue hair and fierce dark eyes and a tight cropped top, and Hwasa had gaped at her.

“Oh my god, you saved my life,” she’d said, and then kissed the hell out of her, because what else were you supposed to do to someone who flipping saves your life?

The girl was caught off guard and fought her off, but all of her friends had seen it, and would not let it go. “Come on, Hyejin” they’d said. “You just got dumped hard. At least hook up with her.”

And the girl had given her a look, cool and serious and so familiar, and Hwasa had dropped to her knees and clung to her waist. “Please take me home,” she begged. “I promise I give really good head.”

The girl barked out an unexpected laugh. “You are so drunk.”

“Oh my god, your voice is so sexy.” Hwasa nuzzled into her jeans. “Please take me home. "

“I’ll take you home, because you’re not drinking anymore for the night, okay?” The girl walked her back to her apartment. She came inside and made her drink water and listened to Hwasa ramble incoherently about her major until she passed out.

In the morning, Hwasa found her at the stove, making hash browns and eggs in the horrendous state that was her kitchen. “Please tell me your name and then marry me.”

“Glad to see you didn’t choke on your vomit,” the girl said. “I’m Wheein. And, I’m sorry, but,” she glanced around the hellhole that was her apartment. “I think I could do better.”

Even her dismissal was hot. Hwasa leaned against the counter and watched her. She knew she was supposed to take a hint after three rejections, but Wheein was still there, and she was still gorgeous. She gave Hwasa a look when the food was ready, and Hwasa hurriedly cleaned off the table.

“I want your number,” Hwasa said, after devouring delicious, greasy anti-hangover food.

Wheein raised an eyebrow. “And do you always get what you want?”

“Usually.”

Wheein shook her head, grinning. She stuck out her arm and passed her a felt tip pen. “Give me yours. I’ll call you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And Hwasa dreamt of the phone call, of not being able to sleep before the movie date and then oversleeping and running in late, in her pajama pants, with unbrushed hair, and having Wheein laugh at her.

“I brushed my teeth in case you wanted to make out.”

“But not your hair.” And Wheein pulled her down into her lap and kissed her.

Hwasa dreamt of a life, imagined or possible, she didn’t know. She dreamed of a girl she couldn’t keep her hands off of. She dreamed of her parents dropping by at the most inopportune times (naked times). She dreamed of studying too hard, and drinking coffee until she puked, and freaking out before her exams. She dreamed of Wheein flirting loudly and kissing her in public without having to worry about cameras or reputations. She dreamed of color and light and sweat and sex, and for the first time in forever, she didn’t want to wake up.

When she did wake up, to the countless hotel rooms and fan signs, she would seek out Wheein and stand close to her, staring at her profile any chance she could get. Hwasa just hoped she never awoke one morning from one of those dreams to Wheein lying beside her. Her dream self had taken to waking her up with sleepy wet kisses to the neck or the ear, and she was pretty sure if she tried that while awake Wheein would actually, seriously, kill her dead.

She’d be sorry afterwards. But Hwasa would be dead.

No kissing.

And yet, even while awake, Hwasa dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> where hwasa is completely oblivious to how wheein yearns for her in real life


End file.
